1. Field
This document relates to a display apparatus, and more specifically, to a plasma display apparatus and a method of driving the same.
2. Related Art
A plasma display panel (“PDP”) apparatus comprises a PDP and a driver for driving the PDP.
The PDP comprises a front panel and a rear panel. Barrier ribs are formed on the rear panel to define unit discharge cells. An inert gas that contains a main discharge gas, such as Ne, He, or a mixture of Ne and He, and Xe is injected in each of the unit discharge cells.
When a high frequency voltage is applied to the unit discharge cells to create an electric discharge, vacuum ultra violet rays that are generated from the inert gas excite a phosphor formed between the barrier ribs. At this time, the excited phosphor emits light.
The PDP comprises a scan electrode Y, a sustain electrode Z, and a data electrode X. The driver is connected to the electrodes to apply voltages to the electrodes.
Meanwhile, driving efficiency can be lowered due to various factors when the voltages are applied from the driver to the electrodes. Accordingly, studies have been in progress to optimize driving conditions of the PDP apparatus.